A Different Hospital Scene
by talentedgemx
Summary: Coronation Street/Siophie fanfic. What could of happened when Sophie went to visit Sian in the hospital. Just fluff, really.


Sophie glanced around her, just to be sure. She looked back at her slumbering girlfriend, still achingly beautiful with her golden hair gathered behind her as she lay in her hospital bed. Sophie cast her eyes over her; she was overjoyed, relieved, happy beyond belief that Sian was alright. She couldn't help the pangs of guilt that struck her though.. she hadn't believed her.

Her eyes searched Sian's face. "I love you" she whispered, then leaned in to plant the softest of kisses on her girlfriends lips. She had to let her know. Sophie let out a sigh; her face strained from the worry she had felt. She brought her hand up to rest on the bed making sure it was up against Sian's shoulder. She let her little finger rub against the material of her gown.

Kevin appeared behind her, "Sophie, c'mon time to go".

Sophie's eyes didn't leave Sian's face; her expression just got a little tighter, she didn't want to leave. She whipped her head round to face her dad. "Ten more minutes dad please". She was pained.

Kevin sighed loudly. He didn't understand this level of concern. Sophie could come back tomorrow, in the day, when the buses ran. He had been there hours and for someone who wasn't family he thought it was a little extreme. He was about to argue in the way he always did when he had his outbursts, loud and unnecessarily animated but then he remembered where he was. People were looking at him. "Sophie-"

His daughter sat forward in her seat, cutting him off, her pitch was high although she tried to quieten it. "Dad! Please", tears were threatening to spill, "all I want is ten more minutes just please let me have it!"

Kevin put his hands on his hips. People were definitely looking now. He wasn't quite sure why this was becoming a scene but he didn't want to be part of it. Sophie was clearly over emotional and he made a mental note to discuss it with Sal later. "Five minutes" he glared at her. "I'll see you in the car".

Sophie spun her head back round as Kev left and Sian started to stir. She moved her head and murmured as her beautiful features crinckled a little bit. "...Soph ?" she just about managed as the drowsiness seeped out in her voice.

Sophie's attention was drawn to Sian's face and she moved her hands, all of a sudden worried that the blond was far too delicate to be touched. Sophie's hand hovered over Sian's shoulder and her expression was full of concern, she let out a breath, "Sian-" and paused until her girlfriend had stopped moving. "Did I wake you?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Sian moved her head in the direction of Sophie's voice and slowly opened her eyes. "Mm" she croaked. "It's okay.." She saw the brunettes concern in her eyes and automatically her heart lurched. She looked so worried. Sian also liked how she looked in her dress. Then she remembered. _The prom!_

"I'm so sorry!" Sophie breathed out as she licked her lips and brought herself closer to her girlfriend. Her arm lay next to Sian on the bed and she rested her hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it and running her thumb over the material covered skin. Sophie had tears in her eyes now, "I was so worried".

"I feel funny". Sian furrowed her forehead as she tried to lift herself up.

Sophie held her down. She whispered, "don't try to move babe".

Sian swallowed and looked at her girlfriend. She felt absolutely drained and her head was buzzing. Her throat was all dry and her voice kind of echoed around her head. She fixed her eyes on Soph and regarded her. Sophie looked distraught, like she had been up all night. However she looked absolutely beautiful in that dress and _–did she just call me babe?_ Sian smiled and dipped her head to the side and rested it on the pillow. She exhaled, slowly. "I missed prom".

Sophie couldn't contain it she just felt so guilty. Guilty for not believing Sian had a bad stomach, guilty for not being there when Sian needed her, guilty for giving her grief the night before when they had pizza. Guilty for thinking Sian was trying to get out of their date. Just.. everything! It all spilled over and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as she covered her face.

"I'm so sorry Sian" she said in a shaky breath. Her elbows were resting on the bed now as her fingertips rubbed at her forehead. As she spoke she ran her hands over her head smoothing her hair back, trying to expel all her worries and fears. It still remained, though. "I'm sorry I dint believe ya and that I weren't there-"

Sian pulled herself up a bit and put her hand on Sophie's arm. "Hey, it's okay-"

"Not it's not!" Sophie cut in, looking Sian directly in the eyes. She could see Sian was concerned for her but she didn't care. Sophie literally felt like this was all her fault.

"Soph you weren't guna know this was guna happen. No one could of".

That didn't matter to Sophie. "I should've told you to see a doctor. Not blamed you for tryin' to get out of prom". There. She had said it. She had to look away though. She looked down at the sheets.

Sian sighed and relaxed back into the pillows. She trailed her thumb down to Sophie's elbow. Sophie watched her do it. A little smile touched the corner of Sian's lips. "I was never trying to get out of prom".

Sophie raised her eyes to Sian's. "I know" she mumbled. "I'm sorry." Sophie was leaning a little lower on the bed. Her forearms resting on it now. Her fingers met at the side of Sian's body where they were pushing against her.

"You look beautiful, by the way", Sian said as she smiled at her. A big broad smile. She was trying to cheer the brunette up now. "I'm just sorry I didn't get chance to dance with you". Sian's blue eyes sparkled and Sophie's heart just sank. She was gorgeous, even after an operation.

Sophie smiled even though she tried not to. She was trying to be serious in her self-pity but clearly Sian wasn't about to let her. Sophie let her mood lighten; "I bet you looked well hot in your dress as well".

Sian giggled. "Mmyeh well.." she started as her eyes wondered, "maybe I'll wear it for you some other time". The tip of her tongue was playing on her lips as she dragged her eyes back to Sophie's. She had that look like she was caught in headlights again. Sian loved it.

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. She was so happy Sian was going to be okay and even happier their relationship seemed to be, just where it had left off. Sophie was sure they'd be okay, even with the amount of grief that would come their way when everyone knew. Soph pushed that thought to the back of her brain. That wasn't a conversation for now. A wide grin spread across her face, "I hope so", she whispered.

They smiled goofily at each other for a minute. Their eyes pouring intently into each other. Sian knew Sophie needed reassurance that she felt the same as the brunette. And somehow she needed to get her to believe that just because Sophie had made the first move, that didn't mean that Sian didn't feel exactly the same way. She had risked a lot too, when she had come up to Weatherfield to find Sophie on that date with Lee. Her world had been lost to confusion then, as well. Not knowing what to do next for the best. She chose to stay and tell Soph how she felt. Maybe she should find some of that courage now.

"Soph.." she began, her tone was soft and her expression had a look of seriousness. Sophie paid attention. Sian licked her lips, "..if you think I'm going to get second thoughts about us" she paused for emphasis, locking Soph in with her eyes, "you're wrong. I'm serious about this, I want you to believe me".

Sophie swallowed and simply nodded her head. She wished to God there wasn't a room half full of people. This moment clearly needed a kiss. Or several. Sian's chest was rising and falling heavily and the intent in her eyes was mesmerising.

"Do you hear me?" Sian finished, repeating the same line she had used just before Sophie had kissed her for the first time. The blond pulled her other hand from beneath her sheets and entwined her fingers with Sophie's, as if to solidify her statement.

Sophie just carried on nodding and held onto Sian's hand like her life depended on it. She wasn't really expecting Sian to say that and the sentiment echoed through her making her feel all warm and tingly. Sophie managed to make some kind of sound in her throat. She hoped it sounded like a 'yeah' but she wasn't sure, so she cleared her throat and said it again.

"Yeah".

Sian smiled, relaxing the mood somewhat. "Good". She put her head back and closed her eyes. She felt tired, all of a sudden.

Sophie was caught up. She was a mix of emotions. She felt like crying for a reason she couldn't quite understand. She breathed it all in and then let it all out in a silent sigh. Her eyes never leaving Sian's peaceful looking face. Then she thought of her dad in the car. _Shit_. "Babe I gotta go".

Sian opened her eyes and saw Sophie getting up to go. "Oh, okay".

"Me dads waiting and if I don't I'm sure he'll be up here making another scene". Sophie's expression had lightened but Sian thought she saw something still, something still playing on the brunette's mind. Sian was going to seal it.

Sophie squeezed her girlfriends hand and then leaned over, placing her lips on Sian's forehead and left a lingering kiss, as that's the only thing she could do, in this place. Sophie broke the kiss and turned to go.

She got a few steps.

"Sophie-"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Sian was looking directly at her. Into her, it seemed.

"I love you too".

There was no one else close enough to hear. Sophie just about heard it, and she read it. And she felt it. Her face lit up, like a birthday cake with a bzillion candles. With absolutely no danger of ever going out. The smile radiated from her, and crossed the short distance to where Sian lay, back against her now even comfier pillows.

She lay there feeling it too. Love. Sophie looked to the side remembering she had to go. There was no words, nothing to describe it or make the moment any more perfect. Sian giggled a little and nodded, letting Soph know it was okay for her to go.

So she did. With the best feeling ever. Sian loved her.

Awesome.


End file.
